


Cookies Make Everything Better

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Your son has a nightmare and Bucky makes cookies to make him feel better





	Cookies Make Everything Better

“Morning buddy, what are you doing out of bed so early?” Bucky asked placing his mug on the coffee table and looking at his son, Will, as he came down the stairs.

He rubbed his eyes and climbed on the couch curling into Bucky’s side, his chestnut hair sticking up on his right side; a sign that’s the side he slept on.

“I had a bad dwream, Daddy,” he said, his little voice quiet.

“You wanna tell me about it” 

Bucky rubbed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

“No. Mommy always says cookies make everyfing better. Can we make cookies? Pwease daddy?”

“Sure buddy, come on.”

Bucky picked Will up and carried him to the kitchen, placing his on the counter to wait as he gathered the ingredients needed.

“Don’t forget the choc-o-wit chips too Daddy. We can’t make cookies wifout them.”

“Of course, how could I forget buddy.”

Bucky smiled at his son and rubbed the top of his head. He followed the recipe on the bag and before long they were in the oven to bake.

“Yummy, they smell good Daddy,” Will said smiling.

“Yeah they sure do buddy. Think we should bring some to Mommy to wake her up?”

Will nodded his head enthusiastically and smiled big. The timer went off and Bucky took them out of the over and put them on the cooling rack to cool for a few minutes; Will impatiently eyeing the warm cookies wanting to eat one.

“Can I has one Daddy?”

Bucky laughed, “Sure buddy. Gotta make sure they are good for Mommy right?”

Will nodded his head up and down. Bucky pulled a plate from the cabinet and placed a cookie on it for Will. The little boy took a bite and smiled, “Good job Daddy. These taste like Mommy’s.”

“Good, let’s go wake sleeping beauty huh?” Bucky asked, helping him off the counter, putting a few cookies on a plate and pouring some milk to take up to you.

Both of them walked up the stairs and into your bedroom. Bucky smiled as he looked at your sleeping form as Will climbed into bed behind you.

“Mommy wake up,” Will whispered in your ear.

You scrunched your face and turned your head towards your son.

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up?”

“Daddy and me made choc-o-wit chip cookies. Want some?”

You chuckled slightly and turned to look at Bucky, “not sure that’s breakfast food hunny.”

“He had a nightmare and he said you told him homemade cookies make everything better. Just trying to make it better,” he said leaning down and kissing you.

You reached your hand towards the plate and took a warm cookie, biting into it and humming your approval.

“Guess I’m right, these really make everything better.”

You smiled as you looked at your son and husband wondering how you got so lucky.


End file.
